1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toaster accessories and is especially directed towards an adjustable holder for sandwich, placed in the holder and toasted in a conventional toaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed heretofore for use in holding pieces of bread, muffins, hamburgers and the like for the purpose of toasting the same in a conventional electrical toaster. While such devices have worked satisfactorily for food products of specific sizes and shapes, they have been unsatisfactory in accommodating foods of different thicknesses which are to be toasted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holder for one or several pieces of bread which may be in the form of a sandwich for toasting the same in a conventional toaster.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sandwich holder adapted to self-adjust to a variety of different thicknesses of sandwiches placed therein for holding the same firmly together while toasting in a conventional toaster.